Better than hate
by Instant Classic Superstar Pac
Summary: Edge and Matt Hardy enjoy a confrontation in the trainer's room, where Edge teaches Matt the legend of the Rated-R. Set at SummerSlam.


_**Better than hate**_ by Dizzle the Lord of Superstars

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and this is not linked to any of my other stories. However, one Hardy got a reality check on Smackdown, so why can't another Hardy get a maturity check in a fanfic?

Rating: T

Summary: Edge and Matt Hardy enjoy a confrontation in the trainer's room, where Edge teaches Matt the legend of the Rated-R. Set at SummerSlam.

Edge was walking around in the arena clinic, observing some of the material - particularly the stretchers.

"So, uh… these stretchers are perfectly set to hold any body frame under 400 pounds, right?" Edge asked the medical trainer there.

"Yes, sir, they are," the trainer answered him.

"Good," Edge remarked in reply, a confident smirk coming over his features. "Because the Undertaker… well, let's just say he's gonna need it after what happens tonight." Edge then turned around, but before he could walk to leave the room, the door suddenly came open and in came Matt Hardy, favoring his ribs in pain. He just came from facing Mark Henry for the new silver ECW Championship, during which his ribs were worn quite a bit by the Silverback, most specifically the big man's use of a bear hug and the World's Strongest Slam. But right now, as Matt entered the room and came face to face with Edge, he wasn't thinking about the failed ECW title challenge of just a few minutes ago. Nor was the Rated-R Superstar thinking about his impending face-off with the supernatural Undertaker in tonight's Hell in a Cell main event.

"Matt, you'd do yourself a huge favor getting out of my way," Edge suggested, the ego clearly coming out of his voice.

"Edge, I recommend to you the same," Matt retorted defiantly, even despite his injuries.

"You know, our little career-long rivalry only became personal because of your vindictive wrath," Edge pointed out to the elder Hardy brother, still in his face.

"No, it became personal when you cheated on your wife to steal the woman of my dreams away from me. It became personal… when she cheated on me with you," Matt responded coldly

"Really? Well, I guess somebody forgot to teach you as a kid. Love hurts; hate kills," Edge replied. "See, you're a perfect example. "Lita's love, it was originally for you. Then later on, in the middle of that, it came to be for me. And that hurt you so much, you just couldn't bear it- so here's what you did. You projected your hate, and you set it into the hearts of each and every single one of those idiots that you call MFers, to the point where it killed her wrestling career. And you were so hoping that it would kill mine, too, but I went on to do things over the last few years since, that you wish you could've done."

"I know about our history. And I've wizened up. I've become a true wrestler of honor, and I still will not die," Matt stated. "So why are we even talking about this? The fact is, it happened three years ago. I'm over it."

"Really? You're over it?" Edge asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Matt stated.

"Then explain to me how on your MySpace page, you have a list of WWE Superstars who also have a MySpace. Yet not only did you mention a guy who's not even in this company anymore, you completely failed to mention not one, but two people, that are: me, and Zack Ryder," Edge countered, disputing Matt Hardy's claim as well as calling his entire integrity into question. "Now, with you excluding my name, obviously you're still bitter with me. But Zack Ryder? What the hell has Zack Ryder ever done to you, except be an understudy to me, which, though it has nothing to do with you, probably still hurts your guts? As a matter of fact, being my protégés, Hawkins and Ryder just became tag team champions."

"Yeah. Well, obviously, you've got nothing to brag about with your two little flunkies, when they just became tag team champions by picking up the scraps from free lunch," Matt Hardy spat, in total disregard of the accomplishments of the Rated-R Entourage.

"You think they were picking the scraps from free lunch? Why, because they didn't beat you and your crazy reckless brother? They didn't beat 'the legendary Hardys'?" Edge questioned Matt, challenging him to make his point - but he didn't. So the Ultimate Opportunist took the opportunity to make his own point instead. "In case you missed the memo, the last tag team champions, John Morrison and the Miz, beat you two to break you up right back into separate brands. Meanwhile, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, they beat three teams, including John Morrison and the Miz, to become the new tag team champions. And they just successfully defended against one of those teams just a little over an hour ago tonight."

"Yeah? Well, in just about a half hour, let's see how much you talk after you deal with Hell in a Cell. Because from what I know, the Undertaker is very, very pissed off because how you used Vickie to banish him from the WWE. He will beat you, I guarantee it, he will beat you to within an inch of your life."

"Actually, I should thank you for bringing that match up," Edge countered instead, cool and confident as always in his demeanor. "Because if you think the Undertaker scares me, you're wrong. I've faced both you and the Undertaker at your most vicious, in a mood to kill me, and I've won. As a matter of fact, I've sent both of you packing losers. Whilst I have been no less than the most prolific world champion in the last three years. And if I have to prove myself again tonight, then you will see once and for all why the legend of the Rated-R is true. **Love hurts; hate kills; but Edge, is better, than hate,**" he finished, raising a finger for each of that legend's three points, before walking around Matt and out of the trainer's room, leaving the Sensei of Mattitude an aching pile of anger.


End file.
